


A Study in Stark

by Worlds_we_Idolize



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_we_Idolize/pseuds/Worlds_we_Idolize
Summary: Headcanons and drabbles relating to the one and only Tony Stark. Meant to explore characterization and prominent relationships.Short chapters and ramblings :)





	A Study in Stark

Tony makes a big deal out of helping Peter with his homework.

It all started when the kid showed up to their weekly work session with his huge backpack. Books and notes were practically spilling out of the pockets. Peter was obviously frazzled. His hair was in disarray, his hoodie bunched up, and his sneakers were splashed with mud from the dirty New York streets. In one hand he carried a half empty protein shake and in another he was clutching two notebooks. A pencil was balanced percariously behind one ear (which had a twisted white earbud lodged in it).

It was such a blatant contrast from the usually smiling, well groomed Peter that Tony immediately put down his wrench when he saw him enter the workshop. Turning in his chair to fully face the teenager, he asked him what was wrong, dreading the answer. 

"Wha- what?" Peter replied, tugging the bud out of his ear and looking up. His eyes were fleeting about everywhere, as if he were searching for something lurking among the many machines and tables. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"What's wrong with you?" Tony repeated. He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it probably did. It was just unnerving seeing the bubbly teenager this anxious. He wanted to find the issue, solve it, and wipe that look off his face. Whatever was bothering Peter was bothering him too. 

"Nothing!" The backpack and cup were dropped on a chair in the far corner near the sliding doors. It was his unofficial space to leave his stuff whenever he came to hang out in Tony's personal workshop.

The engineer raised his eyebrows skeptically. Obviously whatever was wrong was not that immediate. Otherwise Peter would've broke and fessed up already. Tony took his thumb off the button that would summon the Iron Man armour (when had his hand started hovering over it? Huh). And picked his wrench back up, turning to his project. 

"You know something's wrong. I know something's wrong. Let's not tango around the something's in the room. Clogs up the thinking atmosphere." 

Peter seemed to flush even brighter. He glanced haphazardly at the backpack leaning up against the cement wall. 

"It's- it's really nothing-"

"So there is something-"

"-Mr.Stark I was just trying to finish some homework and-"

"Homework? You always finish your homework before our Thursday's. Why the break in routine?" 

"It's just a testing week next week and there's so...," Peter trailed off, as if he expected to be interrupted. He now had Tony's undivided attention, and was buckling under the realization that he was expected to keep speaking. He visibally swallowed, avoiding eye contact. His voice broke as he continued. "There's just so much to do." 

Tony startled when he realized that Peter seemed to not just be gulping out of nervous habit, but because he was trying to hold something back. The teenager reached up to scrub his eyes, hoodie paws and fingerless gloves wiping furiously at his eyelids. 

Was he- was he crying?

Tony stood from his seat and walked over in three long strides. Peter seemed to be trying to physically restrain his emotions. His entire demeanor spoke of pent up frustration. 

"Hey. Hey." Tony put both hands on his shoulders gave a light shake. Peter sniffed a bit loudly and pulled his hands away from his face, instead opting to run a hand through his already mussed curls. He looked up with his jaw strongly set. It was a textbook 'Don't cry. Brave face' look. 

Tony looked him directly in the eyes. They were bloodshot. Maybe a bit of wetness on the eyelashes... but it spoke volumes. Yeah. The kid was stressed out of his mind. 

"Hey now. What were you saying about homework?"

"Just some stupid stuff. Stupid. I've been trying to finish all these review packets and a couple projects... and I'm just hung up on this thing in physics. If I could just finish it I could get everything else done. But I retook that test two times already and I got a worse score each time and now the teacher is saying I can only retake it one more time. ONE more and it could literally change me two letter grades either way basically and we have state testing next week and-"

"Woah there buddy. Take a deep breathe here. Dont pass out on me, alright?" Yeah. Definitely frustration. As soon as Peter started talking the kicked puppy expression turned to one of pissed off subdued rage. The kind that only a high school student thinking of their GPA can muster. The hurried explanation turned into a rant of respectable proportions. 

"You know what you need? A break. I have a new project for us today and we're going to finish it all tonight, okay? You're okay. Worry about that pesky homework later." Tony insisted. He patted Peter on the shoulders once more and took a step back. 

The expressions on his face were conflicted. "But I have to finish-" he started to say with concern.

"But nothing. You committed to helping me. So that's what your going to do." 

Peter looked at his mentor with something bordering anger for the first time in quite awhile. Here Tony was, making him talk about these issues that he so desperately wanted to sweep under the rug for awhile, and dredging them up only to say 'that sucks' and continue with work? It seemed strangely mean of him. 

"Mr. Stark..."

"I'm going to the bathroom. When I come back you better be lab coated and gloved and ready and wearing your thinking cap." The billionaire gave a quick nod and walked out of the room purposely. 

Peter was left whirling in the lab, confused and angry and an anxious wreck. 

 

Down the hall from the bathroom, Tony entered an empty conference room and picked up a tablet. "Hey Jarvis, scan Pete's backpack for me. Find anything related to physics. Recent tests, specifically." 

"Yes sir."

"Wait, does this count as an invasion of privacy?"

"I believe your well intentions outweigh any potential privacy risks, considering the nature of the material you are requesting."

"I'll take that as an all clear."

"I have found a match sir. One review worksheet, two graded tests and correction sheets, as well as flashcards." 

Tony hurridely read what the holograms from the tablet were displaying. "Oh, it's this unit. Yeah. That's tricky." He said to the empty room. After a moment of simply staring and reading, he stood up with a sharp nod. "I got just the thing." 

 

Two hours later, the pair were laughing as they finished cleaning up the huge mess they made in the lab. The project that Tony had them complete today was a bit different then what Peter was used to. Tony had sat with him for a long time and explained the actual background of the experiment they were doing, telling him interesting tidbits about quantum mechanics and waves and this and that... it was all said so quickly and with so much passion that Peter hung on to every word. It was like Tony was talking about the secrets to the very universe, as if he was handing over a treasure chest of information. 

Peter had never liked a work session more. And the experiments they did were awesome. Like, 6th grade science fair exploding and destruction and lights kind of awesome. But with multimillion equipment and not soda liters and mentos. 

The teenager wasn't even sure what the relevancy was from this project to the others they had been doing previously (which was a lot of circuiting and wiring lessons). It didn't even feel like work. Mr. Stark hadn't even told him specifically what he was supposed to be taking note of. He had just spewed information so enthusiastically and paired it with so many cool visuals that Peter couldn't help but listen. 

"See how fun that was? I thought you'd like it. Now go home and sleep. I know you've been out every night for the past week trying to web up purse snatchers. Sleep for once."

Peter was to tired and drained from excitement to even argue. He just laughed thinking about something funny that had happened earlier with a misplaced fire extinguisher, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Bye Mr. Stark."

"Bye Kiddo." 

 

The next Monday Tony was making a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen when Jarvis caught his attention. "Sir, the alert for Mr. Parker's physics grade has updated. His letter grade has just changed from a high C to an A minus.

"That's my boy!" Tony said, pumping a fist in the air and sipping from his Iron Man mug. A moment later his phone was vibrating on the counter top. Without looking at the ID he answered. "Hello?"

"You secretly taught me physics." Peter said from the other end of the line. 

"It would seem so."

"My grade just went from tears of pain to tears of relief."

"Relief is the biggest joy."

"What is this socerery?"

"You knew the material, kid. I'm proud of you." 

For a moment there was no reply. Just the sound of a hitched breathe and the background noise of a busy hallway. 

"This is- this is awesome Mr. Stark. Thank you." Tony felt his throat tighten at how grateful the kid sounded. 

"I don't know what your talking about. All I had you do was come to my lab and assist me in dangerous experiments most likely not suitable for children. I don't know how your Aunt let's you near me."

Peter laughed, all bright tones and genuine happiness. "I must've been really screwed if I didnt even realize you were giving me the answers for this unit beat for beat on Thursday. " 

"Oh yeah. Whatever studying you were doing was clearly not working. You took that test three times, was it?"

"Hey! I said I was struggling!" Peter laughed even louder now. From somewhere behind him a bell rang and the noise of lockers slamming drowned out everything else. "5th hour is starting. I have to go."

"Yup. Go get that education kid, save me a pretty penny with some college scholarships. Don't want to use that entire college fund I have set up for you."

"Yeah I'll talk to you later Mr.Stark and- wait! College fund!?"

Tony hung up with a laugh. Shaking his head, he smiled all the way back to his workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> That was longer than I anticipated. But anyways, I hope you liked this Iron dad and Spider son madness! All support is appreciated!


End file.
